There's nothing wrong with you
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Lizzie ha vivido muchas clases de soledad en su vida, la peor hasta ahora, es la que viene con Red


**There's nothing wrong with you**

_The Blacklist no me pertenece, si así fuera Ray ya estaría en mi cama._

_Looking up from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea._

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_

_Cathedral where you can not breathe,_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under._

_Florence And The Machine - Never Let Me Go_

Elizabeth había vivido muchas clases de soledad durante toda su vida, cuando niña la incertidumbre de no ser parte de nadie, mientras los demás niños hablaban acerca de sus padres, de quien tenía los ojos de la abuela o la sonrisa de sus tíos, ella, en su pequeña burbuja de soledad infantil se refugiaba en la incertidumbre, si no habían personas que le dijeran de donde venía, podían existir miles de posibilidades.

Aquel miedo común de sentirse como una especie perdida en medio de tantas demás solo lo calmaba su padre, después Tom, para ella que vivía en una constante de sentirse sola tener dos personas a las cuales amar y que le amaran de regreso, era una gran bendición, entonces cuando las cosas por fin parecían tener un sentido, una agradable compañía para el resto de sus años, entonces Raymond Reddington apareció en su camino, y todo, pieza por pieza, su vida encaminada hacia el futuro, se rompió, primero Tom, después su padre, Tom de nuevo, lo peor, que en cada una de las circunstancias el nombre de Red seguía ahí, acosándola, asegurándole que no había vivido más que una mentira bien orquestada, una mentira que parecía no tener respuestas a las interrogantes que la hacían despertar angustiada por las noches, no, ahora no tenía el sentimiento de seguridad que le generaba llegar a su hogar, preparar la comida, tener amistades, ahora solo le quedaba la seguridad de que no había dejado de estar sola jamás, seguía siendo la misma niña que se refugiaba en la incertidumbre, con el miedo patente de que si lograba escarbar demasiado, si metía sus manos hasta el fondo del lodo se encontraría con una verdad que no agradaría para nada.

¿La reconfortaba tener a Tom encerrado en aquel barco?

No, no lo hacía en lo absoluto, al contrario, la volvía loca, el mero pensamiento, la idea de que el estaría ahí, mirándola cuando pusiera sus pies adentro, retándola con aquellos ojos que alguna vez aprendió a amar, con el corazón destrozado mientras escuchaba sus insultos uno tras otro, la inseguridad de saber que si llegado el momento Red se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo entonces necesitaría enfrentarse a él, y no había nada que Lizzie temiera tanto como ponerse en un cara a cara con el criminal, no por sus antecedentes, ni siquiera por tu pedantería, le odiaba, porque nunca podía tener control de la situación, estaba condenada, condenada a seguir todo lo que el hombre le pidiera o le obligara a hacer, aun si ella no quería.

Los celos, los malditos celos que le había dicho tendría le quemaban las entrañas, en su mente miles de objeciones se levantaban sobre lo que pasaba, no podía sentirse así, no después de lo que Naomi le había dicho que pasaría "No hay nadie que te haga sentir importante como Raymond"

¿Así se sentía?

Que Red le necesitaba aun a sabiendas de que no era verdad, aquella era la peor afirmación.

Pero llorar frente a él, no, aquello no debió permitírselo jamás, jamás.

Debió controlarse, mantenerse fuerte, entera, no dejar que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista cuando los pensamientos de que aún seguía teniendo, aunque fuera mínimo un sentimiento por el hombre que le había hecho tanto sufrir, y no solo eso, también estaban todas aquellas emociones que la dejaban mareada, una tras otra, celos, decepción, ira, compresión, necesidad.

Estúpida necesidad.

Había sido su culpa entera lo que le había derribado frente a aquel hombre, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le decía que no había nada de malo en ella, que todo estaría bien.

Le había besado la frente, los cabellos de la coronilla, diciéndole otra vez, no, susurrándole que él se haría cargo de todo, como si ella le necesitara y por mucho que lo odiara, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sabía que Raymond tenia razón, él se encargaría de todo.

De la situación, del FBI, de descubrir a mas miembros de la lista negra, de su ex esposa, de ella…

Ella, no tenía más remedio, siempre había sido una pieza su vida, siempre como un muñeco que se maneja al antojo de alguien más.

Lizzie respira antes de ponerse de pie, Dembe parado en toda su majestuosidad la mira desde la esquina de la habitación, en su mirada esta ese pequeño semblante que le recuerda a la forma en que mira al criminal, mitad respeto, mitad precaución.

Indefensa en el juego de Red o no, la agente del FBI se levanta, sacude sus hombros, secando sus lágrimas con la punta del dedo pulgar y rozando su cabello ahora corto se propone a seguir adelante, está decidida a encontrar las respuestas, no importa ahora no poder fantasear con su origen, Lizzie ha experimentado muchas clases de soledad en su vida, pero ninguna como la que siente ahora, sola en mitad de miles de millones de personas, sola con un único refugio.

Raymond Reddington.


End file.
